


[Not!fic] Haunted Houses

by akikotree, lunatique, PhagePods (justaphage), TheArcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: 5 Houses that were haunted and 1 that wasn't. A collaborative notfic recorded for VoiceTeam2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, Voiceteam 2020





	[Not!fic] Haunted Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for VoiceTeam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteam [on twitter](https://twitter.com/voiceteam1) and [dreamwidth. ](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/)

## Streaming

## Duration

38 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/haunted_house_notfic/haunted_house_notfic.mp3) | **Size:** 41.1M MB 

| 

cover created by Luna  
  
---|---  
  
TRANSCRIPT:

[Haunted House song fades in]

_This party's just another haunted house_

_I can't wait to lose all my friends tomorrow_

_This party's just another haunted house_

_I can't wait to carry it with me forever_

_Oh, I can't wait, I can't wait_

_To lose all my friends in one night_

_I can't wait, I can't wait_

_To ruin the rest of my life_

_I can't wait, I can't wait..._

(song fades out]

 **Archer** : This is a not!fic for Harry Potter based on the song Haunted House by Sir Babygirl. This was recorded for VoiceTeam2020 by Team Chartreuse.

 **Akiko** : This is AkikoTree.

 **Justaphage** : This is Justaphage.

 **Luna** : And this is Luna.

 **Archer** : I remember someone saying they had Moaning Myrtle thoughts about this song.

 **Luna** : Yeah that was me. Just rereading the lyrics now but, like, the impression I got was it's very high school feel, right? It's like y'know- she's a outsider and she doesn't fit in with everyone and everyone's like partying or whatever and she's kind of feeling very much on the outside of all of that. That's just like my general impression of the song.

 **Akiko** : And it does reference one specific terrible night of a party. There's a line "No one knows the difference between my laughter and my screams"- which obviously she died violently as a young woman and then continues to haunt the literal exact place where she died. So she's like maybe? reliving the same night over and over or like- obviously never able to move on from this. I was really excited. I had never heard this song before Archer suggested it for this not!fic. And when I read it my first thought, of course, was about Hogwarts as a literal haunted house because it is a house full of ghosts!

 **Luna** : (wheezes)

 **Akiko** : But I had never- I'd never thought of Hogwarts as a haunted house. it was like a metaphor that had never occurred to me but as soon as I started thinking about it, just all of these thoughts like came to mind of like - the literal ghosts like Myrtle and the others who live there. But then, all of the place- all of the people for whom Hogwarts is in fact kind of a haunted place. And I kind of just spun off from that. I like the idea of focusing on place because this song is called Haunted House and we had talked about this story kind of be more of a gen story idea and not like maybe focusing on a relationship, but different people's experiences of place. So, the first character I thought of actually was Neville, and this is probably because I read a really good fic recently in which Neville becomes a Herbology teacher but he doesn't want to live in the castle anymore because he's like "this is a terrible place for me"

 **Luna** : (guffaws)

 **Akiko:** Like I was bullied for the first 6 years of school. And then the 7th year, when Harry Ron and Hermione are all campin out, he's there being a resistance fighter and getting tortured multiple times. And then there's the site of the battle where friends died. So there's this beautiful little story where he builds a cabin next to Hagrid's cabin and he lives out on the grounds in the gardens because he's like "I can't go in that building anymore." And I just thought that was such an interesting take on Neville and Neville's relationship to Hogwarts as a physical place.

 **Justaphage** : Wow yeah. I was trying to think about characters for this but also, I was thinking more on I think what the song means which is that all your friends- when it says "Oh I can't wait to lose all my friends in one night" I was thinking more about y'know friend break ups but now when you bring that up as Hogwarts as a battle field, and reminding people of people they lost... yeah.

 **Archer** : Yeah because in the song, it's kind of like you're losing your friends because they're abandoning you. But in terms of Hogwarts, you're losing your friends because of the tragedies that are happening. Because people are actively dying.

 **Akiko** : Yeah, my mind immediately went to the night you lose your friends was the Battle of Hogwarts. But I would also like to talk about friendship break ups because that is also such a strong teenage theme. And there are also friends who lose friends at Hogwarts, like Snape and Lily's friendship ending at Hogwarts and that has echoes that ripple through the rest of the series.

 **Justaphage** : It also makes me think of shouty Harry, of 4th book Harry who gets most of his friends back but at the time is like 'no one gets me' and he's little bit... he's a little bit over the top at the beginning - I was thinking 4th book but it's really 5th book Harry. He's a little over the top and he's acting out and we know it's for a reason but also no one can stand him right then.

 **Luna** : That's so true.

 **Archer** : I agree it's Harry but for me it made me think of Post Battle Harry. Specifically that line "No one knows the difference between my laughter and my screams". That, I feel like, is a very post battle Harry Potter. Savior of the Wizarding World. PTSD. Feeling like he can't talk about how actually terrible these things were because it's supposed to be like 'you saved it and now everything's gonna be great forever!' and he's like ' but everything sucks actually!'

 **Akiko** : Get that boy some therapy! Jesus...

 **Luna** : (wheezes and laughs)

 **Justaphage** : I mean I think it's something that starts - it starts with Harry about at the end of book 4 when Cedric dies but it carries on, I imagine after the books end.

 **Akiko** : So another haunted house that came up for me was Malfoy Manor, specifically (laughing) also because, the Archer I literally spent the entire past week reading Pure and Simple Truth which you recced to me this week. I was up until 4am last night reading it.

 **Luna** : Oh no.

Akiko: And one of the- It was great. One of the things that comes up in that is the idea that Luna and Draco might have established a friendship when Luna was imprisoned in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor in book 7. And Draco, obviously, was living there while that was like Voldemort's head encampment. Just like how insane that would be to have your childhood home turn into the war office of a... evil dictator? With classmates of yours, locked in your dungeon? It makes me wonder that after that experience if Draco, too, had to leave Malfoy manner and be like 'I can't fucking live in this house anymore'.

 **Luna** : (chuckles under breath)

 **Akiko** : And like what Luna's experiences of that were and whether Malfoy Manor becomes like another haunted house. I love that story's take that they established a friendship so some good came of it? But also like that house got cursed.

 **Luna** : I think we all agree that the haunted house is like a metaphor for PTSD.

 **Akiko** : Oh yeah. OH yeah!

 **Luna** : Cause like I'm reading these lyrics again "So I just keep on going, going And I'm running just to hide And I'm hiding just to breathe And around every corner is the same night on repeat" There's some strong PTSD vibes.

 **Akiko** : The more I thought about this the more I was like, is Harry Potter just a book full of haunted houses? Because then I was like, well what about Sirius and Grimmauld Place?

 **Luna & Archer**: Yes!

 **Akiko** : Another house that he has hated and escaped from and then had to return to and was basically imprisoned inside of again when he was in the Order and he couldn't go outside. And I would say maybe even haunted him to his death, right?

 **Archer** : Absolutely. Part of why he died is because he just had to leave that haunted house. Harry Potter IS just full of haunted houses. We found it guys. (laughs)

 **Akiko** : And then! This keeps going! There's also Riddle Manor, where Tom Riddle Jr goes and -he doesn't grow up there- but he goes to murder his father and his grandparents, which I think could be another sort of "I was buried in the summer/All those parties ago" and the night that's "on repeat". I feel like that links back to those lyrics like he went there just this one night, and did this terrible act, which again sort of impacts the rest of his life. And then he also returns there when he is like the little... voldo baby that's just been returned and he's being nursed by Peter Pettigrew. SO that's another return to this like haunted past house.

 **Archer** : Yeah and that house, the riddle house from the narration from the gardener or whoever?

 **Akiko** : Yes, Frank Bryce.

 **Archer** : That empty house, I mean it's been empty all this time because it's been haunting the town of this terrible thing that they don't understand.

 **Akiko** : A light- hmm, a lighter example of this is Harry and Privet Drive, which - he has a shit time there, but it's not... I don't know if it's the same level of haunted as places where actual murders occurred. . Um... but like, Harry also did not have a great childhood home.

 **Luna** : What about the burrow? Is that the only house that is not technically haunted? Though in the books there is a ghoul that lives there.

 **Akiko** : The burrow the only non haunted house? That could be...

 **Luna** : Probably.

 **Akiko** : I don't know. The ghoul is alive so it's not a ghost, so we don't have a literal ghost. Definitely, that's like a happy home. We don't get as much about Hermione's childhood like, just because her parents are muggles and just almost completely absent from the story. I think she had like a mellow childhood. Probably... I guess uneventful because we don't hear about it.

 **Justaphage** : It makes me think about the house when Hermione has obliviated her parents. Which like is one of the saddest scenes for me because she seems to have such like a level relationship with her parents. They don't quite get what's going on, but they seem to really love and support her. How weird it is how- especially in the movie when you see the scene where she does it- then she almost becomes a ghost in her own house for awhile.

 **Akiko** : Oh my god!

 **Luna** : Oh nooooo.

 **Justaphage** : I can only assume that she fixes this? I don't know - I actually don't know how the curse works.

 **Luna** : Can you un-obliviate someone?

 **Justaphage** : I don't know! Now I don't know!

 **Akiko** : I hope so. But there's no evidence of it.

 **Justaphage** : There's no evidence of it. That's always been very sad for me, in that she did have good and supportive parents and how painful it had to be to... remove herself and make herself a ghost in their life. Something they can't remember which probably like itches at the back of their brain.

 **Akiko** : I'm sure it haunts them. Cause how can you not [unclear]? I had never thought of Hermione as The Ghost of her own house, that's so insane to me. Wild.

 **Archer** : There definitely I think were echoes of Hermione. In fact, maybe that's why she made them go to Australia was so that they wouldn't be in the house because she wouldn't be able to get rid of all of her stuff.

(affirmative noises from the others)

 **Akiko** : Cause there's always things like maybe the marks you made on the doorframe as the kid's growing. Y'know little signs of a life lived in a home that it would be hard to get rid of.

 **Luna** : Right.

 **Akiko** : Okay just had a thought. What if the fic is like those 5 things and 1 things and it's like 5 houses that were haunted and one that was not?

 **Luna** : Yes!

 **Akiko** : What do we wanna call the 5th haunted house? Do we wanna go with Privet Drive or is there a better option?

 **Luna** : I think Privet Drive makes the most sense because if we're making it a story arc we actually start with Privet Drive.

 **Akiko** : It's good to because it's slightly lower on the haunted scale because no one was murdered there.

(laughter)

 **Luna** : Work our way up to Hogwarts, which at the end of the books is hella haunted.

 **Akiko** : So what order would we put our five haunted houses in if Privet Drive is the first one and Hogwarts is the last?

 **Archer** : I mean I do like less haunted to most haunted but my thought was to do it chronologically? Because then Myrtle and Hogwarts would be the beginning and then -- if we were doing Myrtle specifically for Hogwarts. Obviously there's LOTS of things we could do. That could be its own fic.

 **Akiko** : I think that Tom Riddle - Voldemort - killed Tom Riddle Senior probably... was that before or after he killed Myrtle? I guess. I'm mixing up the timeline now. I guess it would've been after because he killed Myrtle when he was still a student and he didn't kill his grandparents until after he graduated I think?

 **Luna** : I think you're right about that.

 **Archer** : He killed his parents - uhh er - his grandparents and then he went to apply for a job at Hogwarts cause that's what cha do.

(laughter)

 **Akiko** : We do Hogwarts and we kind of talk about Myrtle's murder and then we do Riddle Manor

 **Luna** : Ahh I like that.

 **Akiko** : and we talk about the Riddle family manor murders.

 **Luna & Justaphage**: Yes.

 **Luna** : And then talking about family manors we go to Grimmauld Place.

 **Akiko** : Grimmauld Place yeah, and then... Okay another house we haven't even talked about! Harry's parent's house that his parents were killed in.

 **Archer** : Ohhh.

 **Akiko** : Yet another house full of murder! Godrick's Hollow!

 **Justaphage** : Yeah that's true.

 **Archer** : Yesss. I really like Godrick's Hollow because it has... it has that sort of feeling of haunting because it was a place where Harry's parents lived but it also literally had a monster in it.

 **Luna** : And for sure no one has touched that in that village.

 **Akiko** : Also it more fits the story of a person being in the house, leaving, and then returning because Harry was there as a baby and then he returns in the seventh and sees like, it's ruin, right? Which I feel like more matches the arc of Voldemort returning to Riddle Manor and Sirius returning to Grimmauld Place. Thematically. So Malfoy Manor was the last one, which is then- well obviously during like book 7 events when Voldemort is living there. I would probably focus this section on Draco and just like... what is Draco even like doing during the seventh book? Like image locking yourself in your bedroom just being like "Everyone in my house is plotting evil stuff and-" (laughs)

 **Luna** : (laughs)

 **Akiko** : There's prisoners in the basement and just like- I'm just imagining. I'm trying to remember what year does book seven take place in. It's like the mid 90s right? Like does he have a walkman?

 **Luna** : (wheezes)

 **Akiko** : Is he trying to listen to Nine Inch Nails or something to distract himself?

 **Archer** : No?

 **Luna** : They can't have electronics.

 **Archer** : Lucius would nnnnnnever allow that! Even if magic and electronics weren't incompatible Lucius Malfoy would (breaks off laughing)

 **Luna** : Maybe that's like Draco's Big Rebellion is like he has a Walkman!

(laughter)

 **Akiko** : What is Draco doing to pass the time while his house is full of like Voldemort's headquarters? Like what is he- is he reading books? Is he writing angsty journals? Like, he's not on livejournal. Like, what is he doing?

 **Luna** : (laughing) That is a good point.

 **Archer** : So I guess my question is, so with the other houses we were talking about how people leave them and then come back. For Malfoy Manor, we never actually see Draco come back? So is that kind what's supposed to happen?

 **Akiko** : I feel like this is one where we - as the fic writers - would have to fill in the most from our own imagination right? Because there's not canon to supply what happens here to Draco as an adult because uhh there was no epilogue so we have no idea what happen to him post Battle of Hogwarts.

(laughter)

 **Akiko** : I don't know. I feel like this is a place where I would actually like to imagine some sort of narrative that kind of fits this leave and return. But because i do like a Draco redemption story, i would like to see Draco had like maybe moved out- maybe it's when his parents die and he inherits the house and he has to do an estate sale or something. And it has to be like- his decision of like 'do I keep this property and keep it in the family line or do I sell it and like completely divorce my Malfoy line from this physical place?' Now I'm imagining literally him going through trying to decide /what do I keep or what do I throw away or donate or whatever before I sell this property.'

 **Luna** : [as] part of his redemption arc, could he not transform the house in some way?

 **Akiko** : yeah maybe

 **Luna** : To give it a new purpose right? Like he could keep it, not sell it, but like as part of his kind of... making peace with what he has done maybe there's a charitable cause that he wants to support and he turns the house into a base of operations for that. I don't like- I don't think it's very Draco to y'know take in war orphans but you know what I mean?

 **Akiko** : I imagine... What if it became like a museum or something?

 **Archer** : I was gonna say - I definitely read a fic, I think by gyzym, where Mafloy takes - I don't know if it's the manor. Actually I think it's Grimmauld Place? But he takes an old wizarding house and turns it into a museum of wizard... shit- history.

 **Justaphage** : (laughin) Conceptually I like this but why would Malfoy have to Grimmauld Place?

 **Archer** : He bought it! from Harry because Harry sold it because Sirius hated it and then he hated that Sirius hated it so he... sold it away.

 **Justaphage** : Okay

 **Akiko** : Well I like my headcanon that Harry kept to Grimmauld Place and turned that into an orphanage and Malfoy turned Malfoy Manor into a museum and Harry takes his orphans to the museum for field trips.

 **Luna** : awww that's cute. We'll do that.

 **Akiko** : So do we wanna talk a little bit about if we did a final chapter that was the Burrow as like the un-haunted house? I think one thing is the Burrow is a house everyone wants to return to. Whereas the other houses are things people are forced to return to. I think that's like a big [point].

 **Luna** : Hmm that's interesting.

 **Justaphage** : We'll say what we think makes the other... talk about what makes the other places haunted and how that does or doesn't apply.

 **Archer** : Uhh yeah as far as we know no one has died there.

 **Akiko** : No literal ghosts.

 **Justaphage** : No literal ghosts, yes. it's not a place anyone ends up trapped. It's a place people wanna go back to, etc etc.

 **Akiko** : It's the only place where we see people had had a happy childhood. Cause there's other character who I *hope* had happy childhoods, yknow like Dean and Seamus or whatever, but we don't really get to know about that. I feel like everyone who's childhood we hear about - including Luna, like mother died at 8 - every childhood we hear about, it's because it's sad. Like Burrow is this place of happy childhood memories. I mean it's such a place of warmth, comfort, food, parental support, community, y'know all of these things... Should we in each house place focus on one character or should we sort of free formy talk about every character that we feel links up to that house?

 **Luna** : That could be interesting. And what pov is it? Is it the house's pov? We're gonna go Full thematic!

 **Justaphage** : I don't know that's an idea. Certainly, especially for Hogwarts. It's hard to pick one character. I mean if we put it in the timeline then we have to go I guess with Voldemort but I don't know... It'd be almost like... Dumbledore's point of view since he's witness to all of this.

 **Archer** : Oooh!

 **Justaphage** : For Hogwarts that is, he's witness to the vast majority of the hauntings we're thinking of. And he himself is haunted by of all of it I think when he dies, and he's haunted by what he's let happen with Riddle. And everything that has happened under the roof while it was sort of his roof.

 **Archer** : That would be interesting to see, because if we're talking about this leaving-and-returning then it would be interesting to talk about how that relates to Dumbledore. Because he was, at some point we assume, a student and we assume he was a student at Hogwarts. If he was then he had one relationship with Hogwarts and then he became a teacher and then he became the headmaster and all of those... they're sort of echoes of his former lives. Especially because he was like 100 and whatever. He's not going to be the same person as headmaster as he was when he was a third year.

 **Akiko** : Is Dumbledore a character who never leaves Hogwarts? Would that be fair to say?

 **Luna** : *gasps* ULTIMATE GHOST

 **Archer** : (laughing) The Ultimate Hogwarts Ghost!

 **Luna** : He's still there!

 **Akiko** : He does live on via the Portrait.

 **Archer** : He has the portrait, he grave is at Hogwarts isn't it?

 **Luna** : It is!

 **Akiko** : Literal tomb.

 **Archer** : Is every Headmaster buried at Hogwarts? Is there a graveyard at Hogwarts?

 **Luna** : That's a really good question!

 **Akiko** : We never hear. it's so interesting because you'd think that we'd somehow hear, when we're hearing about the Hogwarts grounds, about a cemetary cause it seems logical that there would be one? But it is never spoken about in the 7 books. I don't fuck with Pottermore so no idea what's going on over there.

 **Luna** : No idea.

 **Archer** : THAT'S a haunted house.

 **Justaphage** : To me it would not make sense for there to be a cemetery there, except that eventually Dumbledore is buried there.

 **Akiko** : He's like the one exception.

 **Luna** : Also it's not like he has family to claim him, except maybe Aberforth but maybe he didn't want to? (giggles)

 **Archer** : Did anyone even know that he was in contact with - well, were they even in contact?

 **Akiko** : I think the Order of the Phoenix would know about that... yeah just sort of, where else would he go? He was so attached to this school.

(sighs)

 **Archer** : Now I'm just thinking of the greater wizarding world and like where are people regularly buried? because like near Godrick's Hollow we were talking about Harry's parents, but like what about Harry's parent's parents? And what about where are the Weasley's gonna go?

 **Akiko** : Hmmm that's like a pretty big gap. I know - I always feel like the lack of information about Harrys' grandparents is like a big plothole of the Harry Potter books. Because the only thing we hear in the books is that Sirius went with them when he ran away from Godrick- Grimmauld Place. He would go to stay with them. That's all we hear. We never hear like -Do they die young? Were they at Lily and James' wedding but died before Harry was born? Like why were they not around when Harry was a kid? Why did they also not need to get murdered by Voldemort? Y'know what I mean? It's like the big - in my opinion - missing piece of information.

 **Archer** : Yeah why did Harry have to go to the Dursley's and not anyone on James' side of the family?

 **Luna** : I just assumed they all died in the war.

 **Archer** : There _was_ a war.

 **Luna** : That is the logical conclusion of, if the Potters were truly such a well respected wizarding family and James was the last one of them. If Harry couldn't go with them, it must've been because they're all gone.

 **Akiko** : It does link back interestingly to our haunted theme of where are all the missing bodies? Where are the graves? Where are the dead? Maybe that's why spirits linger in houses in this story and why houses are the haunted places is because we don't have cemeteries and we don't have a proper place to mourn and grieve and leave behind the ones that have passed?

 **Archer** : I think Hogwarts is the only place that actually has literal ghosts.

 **Akiko** : [in] the whole world?

 **Archer** : (laughing) the whole world?

 **Luna** : I think we just don't know.

 **Archer** : Yeah I'm sure there are I'm just looking at our examples. Riddle Manor, if there were ghosts we didn't see them from the muggles point of view. Godrick's Hollow there weren't any ghosts. God can you imagine if there were though?

 **Luna** : oof! It'd be Lily and James' ghosts.

 **Justaphage** : We get their wand spirit thingies.

 **Akiko** : We have two examples. The priori incantati shadow... oh dude there's a graveyard I completely effin forgot about! The whole last part of book four!

 **Luna** : That graveyard where Voldemort went to reincarnate.

 **Akiko** : Who's buried there?

 **Justaphage** : Was it his father's grave actually?

 **Archer** : Yes!

 **Akiko** : It's a muggle cemetery.

 **Archer** : He needed the bone of his father so yeah it was a muggle cemetery. We don't know about any wizard cemeteries... other than, y'know that patch of land where Dumbledore is.

 **Luna** : Can one person be a cemetery?

 **Archer** : Now that's one question this fic needs to answer! (laughter) Does one dead body a cemetery make? ...So we have Hogwarts, which I feel like that's the longest living house.

 **Akiko** : It has the most history, the most people have passed through there

 **Archer** : Yeah. So the hauntedness of Hogwarts, although it can be large and overwhelming, it sort of comes with the territory of it?

 **Akiko** : Just thought of two more leave/return themes in relation to Hogwarts. one of them is Snape who obviously was there as a student and decided to come back as a teacher. Hogwarts wasn't the best place for him, like he had a lot of teenage angst there. Many people have talked about, some people go into teaching because they want to encourage young minds! And some people go into teaching because they never grew up and they're still their same angsty teenage selves, which is obviously Snape. So he's a person who like returned to Hogwarts and like, never really gets to leave. Then I always quibble with the canon that Harry went into a career as an auror, because I just like don't love that for him. And I always wanted him to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Now I'm wondering if maybe Harry actually also didn't want to return to Hogwarts in that capacity that he was actually more emotionally mature than Snape and was like 'I actually don't want to spend all of my adult life in the place I spent all of my teenage years.'

 **Justaphage** : it's a very specific thing. Not just to be a teacher, but to be a teacher who lives at the school, etc.

 **Akiko** : To be a teacher who lives at a boarding school that you attended!

 **Luna** : He can be an Auror and then later on, once his golden Auror years have passed, can still go into teaching

 **Akiko** : When he's as craggy as Moody.

 **Justaphage** : One other thing I'd say about Hogwarts is that also it probably - coming back to our song - has fit the song itself in it's more mundane way probably many many times. Y'know it is haunted and it has this big role in the wizarding world but it's also a school full of teenagers? And y’know, we have all the stuff that happens with the Slug Club and all that where probably a million background characters who have felt just like this about regular teenage drama stuff at Hogwarts.

 **Akiko** : People having parties, fighting, I mean we see Ron Hermione and Harry fight so many times! There's parties after Quidditch games where people are drinking butterbeer and sometimes people are makin out and sometimes they're arguing.

 **Justaphage** : Yeah

 **Akiko** : Sometimes friendships end or new friendships are made.

 **Justaphage** : The song is kind of... can definitely be read darker than just fighting with your friends. I think that's as dark as we see the interpersonal drama go between our three mains? But you imagine, all of the sorts of terrible things that can happen to a teenager have probably happened to some background character who's just overshadowed by all the Voldemort stuff going on and they can't get McGonagall's attention to help them with stuff. So probably Hogwarts is haunted in a number of ways for different people, even if they're not involved in a time when there was a big battle for all of the wizarding world.

 **Luna** : Even thinking about, when Remus went to Hogwarts he got the Shrieking Shack constructed for him. But he may not be the first werewolf student to be at the school. There must have been some before him who maybe tried to hide it? Probably tried to deal with it on their own and were eventually found out, maybe failed for it, what have you.

 **Akiko** : As far as we know, Lupin was the first werewolf student to successfully graduate and that other student who - either were werewolves already or became turned to werewolves as students were not allowed or able to finish their education.

 **Luna** : It's also not inconceivable that some had become werewolves while at Hogwarts. Hello Forbidden Forest!

 **Akiko** : Yeah Jeez

 **Justaphage** : Also another character is Hagrid. And sort of the failed teaching at Hogwarts thing, he had his wand destroyed and he's still on the grounds which he sees as a good thing but also... he's got that hanging over him and even when he's cleared he still doesn't get to be treated as a full citizen of wizarding society.

 **Archer** : And Filch.

 **Akiko** : I was thinking, when you were talking about all the teenage emotions, in some stories people talk about a poltergeist in the sense of like American Horror movie poltergeist which is an invisible spirit just throws shit around, [has] manifested because of extreme teenage emotions in a house.

 **Luna** : ohhhhh

 **Akiko** : It's interesting that we have Peeve the Poltergeist, living in Hogwarts, a huge house filled with teenage emotions!

 **Luna** : It feeds him! That's what he feeds off of.

 **Justaphage** : What was next?

 **Akiko** : I think our Number 2 was Riddle Manor.

 **Archer** : I do think that... we were talking about one person at first and then we were talking about multiple people at Hogwarts. I do think that it is important when we're talking about the Riddle House to not only talk about Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort, but Tom Riddle Senior or also he might've been junior? Maybe his dad was named Tom Ridd- there was a whole lineage of Riddles there before wizards came and murdered them. And Tom Riddle Sr had his own sort of leaving and going because he left to be with, who he felt was the love of his life

 **Akiko** : oh yeahhh

 **Archer** : Because he was under a love potion and then he stopped and he had to leave and go back home.

 **Akiko** : True I had forgot about that when he was enchanted by Merope. And for him, being under Merope's spell probably felt like a weird mixture of a daydream and a nightmare. I imagine when he came out from under the influence of that spell, going back to his parents house might've been a relief? For him it might've been more like 'oh thank god I can return to my normal life here' only to them- I guess he kept living there for at least 18 more years?

 **Luna** : He probably inherited the house, whatever he did.

 **Justaphage** : I guess the other person it's haunted for is the caretaker who's accused of their murder by the townsfolk never really escape him? I guess it's almost like the house is haunting him but he still takes care of it, he still goes in the middle of the night when he sees the light on. He's kind of an amazing character, just doing his job even though everyone in the village is terrible to him and he's sort of haunted by this murder. So he's one who lost all his friends for something he didn't do. Something that was sort of done to him.

 **Akiko** : He is the- where's that line? 'Around every corner is the same night on repeat' it's like that line.

 **Archer** : The whole town, every time someone looks at him and whispers behind his back.

 **Luna** : he is always a murderer.

 **Akiko** : but he's innocent!

 **Archer** : There are so many people in Harry Potter

 **Luna** : That don't deserve this fate!

 **Archer** : So many innocent people just have bad things happen to them and it's very sad.

 **Akiko** : So the next thing we had in our chronological [order] was Grimmauld Place.

 **Archer** : So we talked about Sirius. Sirius I think definitely has the most distraught relationship with Grimmauld Place, but also maybe his brother Regulus.

 **Luna** : We know so little about Regulus.

 **Archer** : Well I do like that we know kind of the end of those things. We don't know necessarily what lead him to his choices but we know kind of how he wanted to go out and that note that he left. Kind of a lot of implication goes into that. How long was he feeling that way and what lead him to start actively going against Voldemort and did he also have a complicated relationship with Grimmauld Place because of its entanglement with Dark magic?

 **Luna** : hmm

 **Archer** : It might not have been obvious for him, maybe while in school it wasn't and it wasn't until he was like 18, 19 and older that he started to see the cracks in the Dark magic and his family. And the way that their family so unceremoniously just rrips people off of their family tree, I'm sure, would've been a threat to grow up in that. And Sirius saw it as like well he'll just storm off and go with his other friends but Regular could see that and be like 'well I better shut my mouth then'.

 **Akiko** : There's also the part where we know from Kreacher that Regulus was very kind to Kreacher and they had a good relationship, whereas Sirius just ignored Kreacher. Could Regulus become Kreacher when he was a little kid and maybe Sirius didn't wanna play with his littler kid brother so Regulus like went off to play with the other small living person in the house.

 **Luna** : breaks my heart

 **Akiko** : I know. Was he always respectful to Kreacher- obviously he brought Kreacher with him on that night he went to go retrieve the locket and he [didn't] ask Kreacher to sacrifice himself, instead he told Kreacher to go home and be safe. One of the biggest clues to Regulus' character is that he saw humanity and had a genuine relationship with the type of person who would be overlooked by most of society.

 **Luna** : Absolutely.

 **Akiko** : And then Kreacher lives in the house after everyone is gone with the batshit portrait!

 **Luna** : (laughing) oh gosh

 **Akiko** : Of Sirius and Regulus' mom who I would say haunts that house, even though she's not a literal ghost she's a painting. I would say she is haunting that house.

 **Archer** : 100%

 **Luna** : In a way Kreacher as well.

 **Archer** : Because no one really lived there other than Kreacher for years, so if anything she's haunting specifically Kreacher.

 **Luna** : Ouch.

 **Archer** : She probably wasn't going off ans yelling as often before the Order moved in because obviously, people not being in Dark magic set her off but that doesn't mean that other things didn't set her off throughout that time. Especially when we know how - at least if the way Lucius Malfoy treated Dobby is any indication - how pureblood families treat house elves.

 **Akiko** : So the next place on our chronological list is Godrick's Hollow, specifically Harry's house in Godrick's Hollow although! Also the Dumbledore family had a probably haunted house in Godrick's Hollow! They had kind of a rough time when they lived there as well. The house they lived in when - is it Aurora? I'm forgetting her name right now...

 **Archer** : Ariana?

 **Akiko** : Ariana! There we go! We got there! Thank you! Yeah, cause that's the house they lived in when she was assaulted in sort of an unspecified manner by muggle kids.

 **Archer** : Yeah, he said that he had lived in Godrick's Hollow but it didn't even occur to me that they would've been living with his family in the same town

 **Akiko** : as the Potters! So I imagine when Dumbledore was living there with his family, maybe Harry's grandparents were living there already? I don't knwo what the age gap would be between Harry's grandparents and Dumbledore, whether Dumbeldore was older or younger than them.

 **Justaphage** : It's interesting to think of - in terms of haunting and legacy? I feel like you have a little bit of this with Grimmauld Place, but you have two family that have this sort of supremacist vibes to it, they do wizard supremacy. By the end, it sort of seems that the fandom also believes in a redemption arc for Draco where he shrugs off sort of the ghosts of his family? We only see him while he's a kid - not that, y'know, teenagers can't do terrible things because he does - but he seems to be realizing that the ghosts of his family taught him all the wrong things and it's something that he has to shake off and somehow move past in order to improve himself.

 **Archer** : It's also, all of these houses - that are literal houses, Hogwarts obviously isn't a house - but all of these houses are generational houses. As far as we know. I guess we don't necessarily know if the Potters were there for generations or if it was just them? Do we know that?

 **Akiko** : I think that they probably were there for generations because of the suggestion that they were related to the three brothers from the folktale. Harry sees evidence that the brothers also lived in Godrick's Hollow/were buried in that same graveyard. So yeah you're totally right. And this is a very British/English thing. I'm from America. We don't have as many like... legacy family houses that have been lived in for hundreds of years. Interesting it's a very British thing I think to have a house that's like named after the last name of the family that people have associated with this house for generations and generations.

 **Archer** : I don't think that that's what the Burrow is? I mean we don't really know but the way it was kind of described as other rooms were built on top of it, kinda as they had kids.

Akiko: (laughs)

 **Archer** : As opposed to Riddle and Grimmauld Place which are already large manors. The Burrow was literally just a tiny little burrow for just a couple and then they added on more and more things

 **Akikko** : Is there maybe something there about the Burrow, as the only un-haunted house is the one that's allowed to change:

 **Justaphage** : yeah

 **Archer** : yeeessss. It changes and grows with the people rather than forcing the people in it to follow its own rules.

 **Akiko** : It's like the haunted houses have this conformity. You must follow these strict rules which in most of the cases are very upper class, in some senses white supremacist, classist, racist, patriarchacle ya know! All these like [roles] that influence so much of society whereas the Burrow has this more natural... change with the times, build as you need, look at the needs of the people living here and meet them as opposed to trying to force the people living her to meet the needs of society.

 **Justaphage** : I like that.

 **Akiko** : May we all live in Burrows not Manors.

 **Archer** : Awww! That's the moral of the story.

(laughter fading)

[Haunted House plays us off]

_I was just trying to survive the night_

_I was just trying to get home in one piece_

_You set me on fire from the sidelines_

_And let me lose my way at this party_

_I was just trying to survive the night_

_I was just trying to get home in one piece_

**Author's Note:**

> Fics mentioned:  
> Neville headcanon: Tumblr post [ One ](https://livesandliesofwizards.tumblr.com/post/76401040356/if-you-go-behind-the-herbology-greenhouses-down) and [Two](https://flourishandblottsstories.tumblr.com/post/80382517832/livesandliesofwizards-nevilles-office-isnt-in)  
> (Akikotree made a podfic connecting them [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416888) )  
> Malfoy and Luna friendship: [Pure and Simple Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392764)  
> Malfoy makes a museum: [What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657/chapters/21995357)


End file.
